


Family recipe

by maruzze



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruzze/pseuds/maruzze
Summary: Lorenz and Leonie cook together and it may be the easiest way for him to reflect on the nature of their relationship and what it means for both of them.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Leonie Pinelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Family recipe

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little thing i did for my friend, since she loves lorenz and leorenz!  
> support these two, fellas

“Come on, hurry up!” Despite her voice not being particularly shrill or annoying, it resonated in Lorenz’s ears all the same as he was trying to cut the vegetable laying in front of him with care. Leonie huffed, but didn’t move to take the knife from his hand like she used to do before. She just propped her chin on her hand, elbow on the counter, as she observed every little movement he made with frustration and a dash of amusement deep in her eyes.

The blade sunk into the carrot, reached the wood below slowly, and the slice fell over the little pile that formed from Lorenz’s ministrations. He was aware he wasn’t the best at this kind of culinary arts, but he was attempting to contribute to the meal he was invited to as well as he could. He was a noble, after all, ready to provide for his people and capable of learning any chore, task or trick there was to practice.

“My dear, I’m doing what I can,” he raised the utensil, using it to underline his words and point at the work already done with a quick flick of his wrist, then positioned the edge over the carrot again. Leonie just raised an eyebrow at him, then dropped her gaze to the movement of his hands. It prompted Lorenz to talk again, “I’m not practical with this kind of labor.”

At those words, Leonie threw her head back in a mirthful laugh devoid of malice. As she was still letting out the occasional chuckle, she straightened up and walked to the other side of the kitchen. She opened a drawer, grabbing another sharp knife and returned to her position right in front of Lorenz. He threw a curious glance, watching as she dusted whatever type of dirty was left on the countertop, then taking a carrot from one of the baskets near them.

“You can wield a sword, but a kitchen knife is the problem now?” Her own words made her giggle, but Lorenz couldn’t bring himself to feel true mortification at the light teasing. He couldn’t help gloating a bit at the veiled compliment he heard from her words, his chest puffing and his shoulders tensing in pride, while another slice joined the rest. He would even start humming if that didn’t mask the melody of her giggles.

“Lorenz,” she called out, while he was too busy immersing himself in his own head, then she brought his attention to her own hands once she was sure he was looking directly at her. Her fingers were curled around the bulbous end of the vegetable, the knife working quickly and neatly at slicing the rest. She made it look so easy and the deed was done in less than a minute, after which she regarded him with a huge grin on her face and tireless words, “See, that’s how you do it!”

Lorenz looked down at his own work, with something akin to insecurity settling in the pit of his stomach. In the grand scheme of things, not being able to cut up a simple carrot wasn’t a great loss, yet he felt incompetent at his lack of skill related to this field. He couldn’t cook much, that was for sure, but he never had to. It wasn’t his job, he was a noble and, as such, he had servants ready to prepare the most delicious of dishes and delicacies at his request. Before he could spiral into those kinds of unsavory thoughts, Leonie spoke again to stroke the flames of his pride, “I know you can do it, you’ve shown me wrong before!”

It was a simple observation, and Lorenz considered how she would often don’t filter those easily. Honest, maybe tactless at times, but he could count on Leonie’s statements to be as sincere as she could get and always filled with humility. A bit different than him, but bittersweet was a popular flavor that worked wonders on a table. With a bit of guidance, Leonie taught him how his clumsy way around the kitchen - when the carrots were done, the potatoes were to be peeled and the water to be boiled, then pound the meat or add some salt or spices. So much went on behind a simple pot filled with stew, Lorenz learnt open secrets that he assumed would be kept from him his entire life if not for the attempt to open his own horizons.

When the meal was brought into the dining room, Leonie’s family was joyous and vibrant, ready to feast on a simple winter evening. Lorenz took his seat at Leonie’s side, between her and some of her relatives. When they sung the praises for their shared work, he felt swelling with a warm sense of confidence, somewhat cozier than the kind he was used to. 

Maybe he was a bit different from them: as they hunched on the table and yelled with powerful voices, he would be straight and speak with grace. The movements of their hands and the stories that they shared were all unusual to his eyes and ears, but he glanced at Leonie at his side as she was busy listening to the tales of an aunt or a cousin. A slight smile would blossom on his lips when he noticed the light in her gaze.

Perhaps they were different. It didn’t matter as much as before, though, as they built up to enhance the possibilities of filling each other’s shortcomings rather than exacerbate the divide.

The stew was excellent despite the slowly cut carrots, the potatoes with sharp edges and the not-tender-enough meat.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter, if you want to say hi - @maruzzeTM


End file.
